Un amour, une défaite
by Caroline Black
Summary: Suspendue pour un temps indéterminer - Première co-écriture...La vie de tous les jours de Luna et Max durant leur 6ième année, l'une rencontre Drago et l'autre un certain prof de potion... et la merde commence
1. Regretter et recommencer

**Titre :** Un amour, une défaite.

  
  
**Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max!

  
  
**Auteur :** Caroline Black ! Co-écrite avec Luna ^^

  
  
**Rating :** Je crois ne pas avoir le choix et le mettre R mais bon pour le deuxième chapitre.

  
  
**Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez? (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?

  
  
**NdA (CB) :** Ca part d'un RPG/fic sur msn, et j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic. Luna me relit et rajoute quelques petites choses et corrige le maximum de faute hehe (pas moi qui ferait ça lol) Je l'adore !  
  


  
**NdA (Luna) :** Y avait pas bcp de fautes ;) Et franchement je dois dire que je me suis bcp amusée à l?écrire (surtout la suite :P)  
  
  
  
  
**~  
  
  
Chapitre 1 :** **_Regretter et recommencer_**  
  
  


**~  
**  
  
  
Max, toujours assise la première à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuné regardait son amie arrivé et se laissait tomber sur son siège.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Luna ? »  
  
« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, entraînement de Quidditch jusqu'à 2h du mat'...  
  
« Il est complètement cinglé Malefoy! C'est où qu'il a mit sa supposée tête ? »  
  
Max se servait 2 petits croissants. Elle était toujours à la diète même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.  
  
« Complètement stupide! Après ça, il veut que vous ayez la meilleure forme! J'ai hâte de voir ou vous allez avec tous ses entraînements! Qui je dis bien, ne sert à rien! »  
  
« Et on n'est qu'au début de l'année... Bien sûr, c'est moi qui doit bosser le plus, simplement parce que je suis une fille. »  
  
« C'est toi qui la bien voulu aussi! Je me demande à quoi sa sert de jouer au Quidditch... Je n'y vois rien d'intéressant. Prends les potions! Ca sert à quelque chose dans une vie! Mais le sport... »  
  
« Ca sert à pouvoir se défouler, tu me connais, une vraie boule de nerf, c'est le seul truc qui arrive à m'épuiser. »  
  
« Ah... et il y a le prof aussi qui sert à quelque chose... mais bon! Si tu me dis que tu fais tout ça pour te défouler, je peux bien te croire! »  
  
Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil.  
  
« Ah... et j'ai un autre retenue ce soir. Alors ton devoir de Métamorphose... je ne pourrai pas vraiment t'aider... »  
  
« Je me débrouillerais, t'inquiète pas, je le ferais après ma retenue de DCLFDM. »  
  
« Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ça consiste cette retenue ? »  
  
Max la regardait d'un drôle d'air.  
  
« J'en sais rien, mais ça va pas être bon à mon avis... »  
  
« C'est quoi tu as fait pour mériter encore une retenue avec ce beau mec ? »  
  
« J'ai jeté un sort à un de Gryffondor, et malheureusement il m'a vu. Enfin voilà, tu vois le genre. »  
  
« Si tu es seule avec lui, tu vas en profiter non ? »  
  
Elle lui fait un autre clin d'oeil et se retourna vers tous les plateaux avec toute cette belle nourriture...  
  
« J'ai encore faim... »  
  
« Moi pas du tout, je descend à la salle commune. Et pour la retenue, je te raconterais. », dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil en se levant.  
  
« Oh toi la! Fait tout de même attention. Je te dis, ce mec à du sang de serpent dans les veines! », finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

  
« C'est justement ça l'intéressant. »  
  
« Je n'est pas dit le contraire! Je te rejoins dans pas long! On commence en quoi ? »  
  
Luna sortit son plan de cours et lut rapidement la colonne de jeudi.  
  
« Mmmh... voyons voir... 2 heures de botanique, une de SACM et une de sortilèges. »  
  
« Beurk ! 2 heures avec les Serdaigles ! Ahhh un cours avec les beaux ptits culs des Gryffondor! faut leur donner, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. Maudit... On va s'en remettre avec une belle retenue ce soir avec Sevy... »  
  
« Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ma pauvre... »  
  
« Tu crois ? Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dis... pas eu le temps et tu es tellement occupé avec ton entraînement... J'ai aimé mieux garder ça pour moi. »  
  
Max fit une moue après lui avoir dit.  
  
« Allez viens, tu me raconteras tout ça à la salle commune. »  
  
« Ok! Je vais juste prendre ça... ça l'air vraiment bon... Je te suis!!!! »  
  
Max et Luna partaient pour la salle commune.  
  
Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent des Gryffondor de 2è année, à qui Luna lança un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils voulaient faire et elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
« Méchante fille! Tu vas te faire renvoyer ma vieille si tu continues comme ça! On va dans ta chambre ? »  
  
« Ouais, mais c'est un peu en bordel alors faut pas t'en faire. »  
  
« Hahahaha, comme si c'était nouveau. »  
  
Max ôta les vêtements de Luna sur le lit et s'assoit.  
  
« Alors maintenant raconte-moi tout. »  
  
Le sourire de Max s'estompa...  
  
« Je...j'ai eu une aventure... d'un soir... c'est ça... »  
  
« Avec qui ???» demanda Luna, redoutant un peu la réponse.   
  
« Avec.... Harry Potter... »  
  
Et sans un mot de plus elle éclata de rire!  
  
« Ah non, j'espère que tu rigole, mais sache que c'est pas drôle du tout. »  
  
« C'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je te dise ça. Bien sur que je rigole.... quoique je ne crois pas qui je lui dirais non quand même. Hehehe. »  
  
« Tu m'as fait peur... »  
  
Elle reprenait son air pensif.  
  
« Je... je regrette jamais rien, tu me connais! Mais la... je crois que c'est différent. »  
  
« Raconte la vérité maintenant. »  
  
« Je.... j'ai couché avec Rogue... », dit-elle en un murmure.  
  
Elle ne regardait pas Luna dans les yeux mais plutôt par terre.  
  
« Ouh là... J'en ai pas trop envie mais je suis bien obligée de te croire... Comment t'en es arrivée là??? »  
  
« C'est la semaine passé... à mon cours de rattrapage en potion. Je sais que j'en aie pas besoin mais c'est pas le sujet. C'était tard le soir tu te souviens? Tu m'as engueulé le lendemain comme quoi j'étais rentrée tard... Et bien... j'étais entrain de préparer une potion... il est venu derrière moi regarder par dessus mon épaule... et je... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête... je me suis plus collé sur lui... »  
  
« Ca fait un bout de temps que tu craque pour lui, mais je pensais pas que t'irais jusque là. »  
  
« Mais si tu avais vue son regard quand je me suis retournée vers lui. J'y ait vu autre chose que la haine et le mépris, il y avait du désir, et ça m'a fait craqué. »  
  
L'excitation du moment revenait en elle.  
  
« Et tu veux quoi ??? Que je te félicite, que je t'engueule ou autre chose ??? Je sais pas comment réagir, c'est quand même un choc pour moi même si je te connais bien... »  
  
Et elle s'estompait aussitôt après les parole de son amie.  
  
« C'est un choc pour moi aussi... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il dirait oui à mes 'avances'... j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait remis en retenue ou enlevé des points et au pire m'aurait envoyée chez le directeur... Je ne sais plus... Engueule moi! »  
  
« Je préfère ne rien dire, c'est plus prudent. »  
  
« Ohh Allez vas-y! T'es la seule que je laisse faire! Remet-moi les idées en place! N'importe quoi!.... Oh merde... botanique dans 10 minutes... »  
  
« Ah mince, j'ai oublié mon livre dans la grande salle... ah non il est dans mon sac. Allez, on y va, pas trop envie d'avoir une autre retenue. »  
  
« Mouais... faudrait vraiment faire un ménage ici! On dirait qu'une tornade est passé... »  
  
Elles sortaient de la salle commune et s'avança vers les grandes portes.  
  
« Je me demande ce qu'on va voir aujourd'hui... La botanique c'est vraiment pas mon truc... »  
  
« Pas le mien non plus. Ca serait le genre de cours que j'aimerais ne pas y allez. En plus pogné avec des salopes de ce genre », dit-elle en pointant Cho et sa petite gang. « Je ne suis vraiment pas capable... elles me font vomir. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de leur faute si elles sont si stupides, la nature les a assez punie alors ne fais pas de remarque », dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Max se mit à rire avec sa copine.   
  
« Si tu n'avais pas rit... franchement, j'aurais cru que tu étais sérieuse ma vieille... plus de remarque de ce genre comprit? »  
  
« Tu m'aurais vraiment cru??? Si je raconte quelque chose comme ça sans rire, engueule-moi. »  
  
« Pas de problème! Je croyais qu'il faille que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie! », dit-elle en ce moquant. « Professeur Chourave ? » en s'adressant à son professeur, « Est-ce qu'on est obligées d'être avec ces deux-la? » finit-elle en pointant les 2 Serdaigles devant elle.  
  
« Oui, vous devez former des groupes de 4, et comme vous êtes les dernières vous n'avez pas le choix »  
  
« Oh merde... c'est pas notre chance de tomber avec deux têtes qui n'en valent même pas une. »  
  
Les deux filles en question avaient entendu la réplique de Max.  
  
« Nous regardez pas comme ça, vous savez qu'on a raison. », dit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air très sérieux, et sans rire cette fois.  
  
Max donnait une claque derrière la tête de Luna.  
  
« Fait pas ça! Tu finis par me faire peur... »  
  
« Aieuh... Bon d'accord, j'arrête. »  
  
Et le cours fini sans accroche de nul part des deux parties. Les deux jeunes filles se sentaient assez mal à l'aise merci.  
  
« Bon, c'était pas si pire comme cours. Qu'est-ce qu'on a après ? »  
  
« Hmm... on s'en va en SACM ... c'est vraiment pas sérieux aujourd'hui... On est avec les Gryffondor, non ? »  
  
« Malheureusement oui... Et heureusement que je me débrouille en cette matière. »  
  
« Pas de chance! On va bien finir avec les Poufsouffle comme c'est commencé. »  
  
Elles allaient chercher leurs livres et sortaient à leur super cours, avec les super Gryffy.  
  
« Quel enthousiame qu'on a à allez en SACM! J'devrais prendre des cours de "Comment passé une journée sans pêter les plombs ou déprimer" Tu crois que ça existe ? »  
  
« Non mais tu devrais l'écrire, je rajouterais quelques chapitres, dans le genre "Comment se débarasser des casses-pieds" Je suis sûre que notre livre ferais un malheur. »  
  
« Mouais... pas stupide comme idée ça! En plus écrit par deux superbe Serpentards... Un vrai malheur! Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche! »  
  
« J'suis même sûre qu'on gagnera un prix. On fera 3 semaines au sommet du hit-parade des bouquins les plus vendus. »  
  
« On devrait prendre quelques photos, ça ferait plus de promotion. »  
  
Proche de la clôture, tous les élèves les attendaient avec impatience.  
  
« Une photo de nous dessus, ça doublerait les ventes. »  
  
« Ouais c'est sur sauf qu'il faudrait que je sois sur un marche-pied hehe... j'suis vraiment plus petite que toi! »  
  
Hagrid se retournait vers elles.  
  
« Les filles, le cours est commencé. »  
  
« On a eu de la peine à trouver nos livres, on est désolée. »  
  
Luna avait le don de mentir pour que ça paraisse plus vrai que vrai.  
  
« Ouais désolé professeur... »  
  
« Bien... Alors commençons! »  
  
Et il partait ses explications sur une sorte de ver de terre magique auquel il faut leur prodigué des soins spéciaux. Comme si cela intéressait beaucoup de monde...  
  
« Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'on finirait jamais ce cours... »  
  
« Je déteste ça... Comme si j'ai besoin de savoir ça pour continuer à vivre! Une vraie perte de temps! »  
  
« C'est clair. Bon viens on va dîner, je commence à avoir faim... »  
  
« Mouais, moi aussi... Je crois que j'ai toujours faim. Bordel! Je crois que je devrais allez voir Pomfresh, c'est pas normal d'avoir aussi faim tout le temps. »  
  


**  
~  
  
**

  
Les 2 filles arrivaient dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur table. Luna commençait à manger quand Malfoy vint lui parler pour lui dire qu'il avait un entraînement le soir même.  
  
« 20 heures, soit pas en retard Jordan. »  
  
« Je suis toujours en avance, mais ce soir je peux vraiment pas, j'ai une retenue. »  
  
« Encore ? Avec qui cette fois ci? »  
  
« Le prof de DCLFDM. »  
  
« Bon, je vais allez voir si je ne peux pas te la mettre demain soir à la place... T'as le don de me faire enrager pour rien toi. Essaye dont de te souvenir qu'il faut être disponible tout le temps. »  
  
Et sur cela, il retournait à sa place.  
  
« Comme si ça m'amusait d'être en retenue sans arrêt... »  
  
« C'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès hein... »  
  
« C'est pas ma faute si je peux pas dire un truc sans me faire coller... »  
  
« Faut que tu apprennes à te la fermer quelques fois. »  
  
Elle lui tira la langue  
  
« Mais... ça sort tout seul!! »  
  
« Tu sais que tu aurais fait une bonne Gryffondor ? »  
  
« Oui oui, c'est pour ça que le choixpeau a dit Serpentard à 10cm au-dessus de ma tête... Et puis arrête de m'insulter, non mais... »  
  
« Imagine, moi il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle!! J'ai honte de le dire... »  
  
« Tu rigole??? »  
  
« Nah! Pas du tout! »  
  
« Enfin c'est la 2ième meilleure maison après tout. »  
  
« Bof, j'aime mieux pas y penser si j'aurais été obligé d'allez la. »  
  
« Ouais t'as raison, on est trop bien à Serpentard. »

  
**  
**Quelques minutes passèrent.

  
  
« Dit... une question comme ça... tu penses quoi des moldus toi? » demanda Max entre deux bouchés.  
  
« Franchement, ils sont pas si idiots qu'on le pense, et ils ont pas mal d'inventions cool, mais ils sont beaucoup trop terre à terre... »  
  
« Tu ne les détestes pas comme les autres ? »  
  
« Je ne les déteste pas, mais je les trouve quand même inférieurs. »  
  
« Et tu penses quoi des sang-mêlés ? Père sorcier mère moldu, par exemple ? » posa-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.  
  
« Les sang-mêlés, ça va, mais les sang-de-bourbe je ne pense pas qu'on peut leur faire confiance, ils ne connaissent rien de notre monde. »  
  
« Mais ils apprennent vite... »  
  
« Mouais, mais ils sont comme les moldus, trop terre à terre. »  
  
« Ouais peut être... » dit-elle un peu déçue de l'attitude de son amie.  
  
Max n'était pas du genre à posé des questions juste pour les posés... elle cachait certainement quelques choses.  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça? »  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence elle répondit : « Juste pour savoir ce que tu pouvais pensé de moi. »  
  
Elle se levait et partie de la grande salle en coup de vent.  
  
« Et merde... »  
  
Max rentrait dans sa chambre et s'effondrait sur son lit en s'enfonçant la tête bien profondément dans l'oreiller pour espérer disparaître.  
  
'Non mais je suis vraiment idiote! J'aurais du continuer sans rien dire encore! J'ai bien tenue 6 ans...' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Luna se dépêchait d'aller dans la chambre pour retrouver Max.  
  
La porte s'ouvra.  
  
« J'veux voir personne. »  
  
« Max... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je peux pas m'empêcher de gaffer... »  
  
« C'est pas ta faute, ne le croit pas. J'ai pas eu assez confiance... faut croire que je ne suis pas une bonne amie... sinon je te l'aurais bien dit avant... mais c'est pas supposé se poser des questions à Serpentard! La supposée maison de sang pur... je viens de vous gâchez ça... »  
  
Luna s'assit à côté d'elle  
  
« Mais non, tu es une excellente amie, et c'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose. »  
  
« J'en aie assez, c'est tout! De toujours faire semblant de tout savoir sur les sorciers... Pourquoi tu crois que tous les étés ont va chez toi et que je me trouve toujours des excuses pour pas allez chez moi ? On n'a pas eu le choix... ma mère est moldu, elle ne pourrait rien faire chez les sorciers... »  
  
« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu lisais autant... Allez ma puce, viens on doit aller en cours. »  
  
« Mon père est mort l'année passé... tu sais c'est quoi il m'a dit la dernière fois que je les vues? Qu'il avait honte de moi... parce que je reniais ce que je suis vraiment... que je reniais que je n'étais pas une sang pur !»  
  
Elle se leva et prit son livre de sortilège.  
  
****

  
~  
  


**  
  
**Le soir, dans la salle commune, les 2 filles étaient assise à une table en train de faire leurs devoirs.  
  
« Pfffffff, quelle galère les devoirs d'histoire... »  
  
« C'est pourtant simple, c'est toujours la même chose depuis 6 ans. »  
  
« C'est simple mais long... »  
  
« Mouais... un peu trop... il sait peut-être rendu conte que personne n'écoutait... ahhh déjà 7h30... j'ai pas le goût d'allez a ma retenue... »  
  
« Et moi je dois me dépêcher, Malfoy est arrivé à déplacer ma retenue à demain, il faut pas que je sois en retard. »  
  
« Ouais, je comprends. Vas-y, je vais terminer notre devoir d'histoire seule. »  
  
« Merci je t'adore. »  
  
« Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose. »  
  
Elle reçue un air noir de son amie.  
  
« Je plaisante Lunny? même si? ok ok ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »  
  


**  
~  
  
**

  
Luna se dépêcha de se changer et prit son balai pour aller sur le terrain. Il restait 10 minutes, et elle s'envola pour voir si les autres arrivaient.  
  
« Jordan, bien... on n'a plus qu'à attendre les autres. »  
  
« Les autres arrivent, je les vois sortir du château. »  
  
« Bien, ils ne seront pas en retard pour une fois. »  
  
****

  
~  
  


  
8 heures sonna partout dans Poudlard... et une jeune fille prenait tout son courage et cognait à la porte de la salle de cours de potion.  
  
« Oui??? », Dit le professeur Rogue en levant la tête de ses feuilles.  
  
Max poussa la porte et entra.  
  
« Professeur... je suis venue pour ma retenue que vous m'aviez donner hier... »  
  
« Très bien, installez-vous à une table et refaite la potion, je finis ces papiers et je viens voir votre travail. »  
  
« Idiot... » marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'installait à la table désigné par son professeur et commença la potion... qui... sera aussi manqué que la première.  
  
Le professeur ayant finit son affaire se leva et alla constater que la potion était ratée.  
  
« Vous le faites exprès ?? »  
  
« Non professeur... je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. »  
  
Max levaient les yeux vers lui et les rebaissaient aussitôt. C'est fou comme son professeur pouvait lui faire cette effet la.  
  
« Je vais vous montrer. »  
  
Il se mit derrière elle et lui prit les mains pour préparer la potion.  
  
« Je...je ne crois pas... que ça soit une bonne idée... pro… professeur... »  
  
Elle essaya de s'ôter de ses bras.  
  
Il s'enleva et recula un peu. Lui aussi pensait à la dernière fois, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer...  
  
« Je ne répondrai pas de mes actes si vous êtes collé à moi... »  
  
C'est bizarre comme le plancher est propre, pensa-t-elle..  
  
« Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de la faire cette potion... je suis nul c'est tout... »  
  
« Vous êtes juste... déconcentrée. »  
  
« ...Oui... par vous ... »  
  
Et elle osa un regard vers lui...  
  
« Je suis professeur, et vous êtes une élève, je risque de gros ennui avec cette histoire... »  
  
« Mais le mal est déjà fait, s'il y avait mal. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »  
  
Alors la... je me contredis... tantôt je regrettais et la j'en veux plus... faut croire que ma passion pour lui est plus forte que je ne le croyais...  
  
« Personne le saura... si je n'en parle pas... parce que de votre côté, cela me surprendrait beaucoup que vous alliez le crier sur les toits. »  
  
Quelques minutes de silence avant qu'il me dise : « Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
**  
  
  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
**

BEUH !!!!!!!!!!!

Ben oui on finit comme ça ! :PP

On adore être sadique !!! Niark Niark !

Lemon au prochain chapitre ?!?!?!?

Peut-être… On l'sait po :P

@+++  
  
Caro et Luna


	2. Comment s'en sortir après

** Titre :** Un amour, une défaite.

** Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max !

** Auteur :** Caroline Black ! Co-écrite avec Luna ^^

** Rating : R **

** Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le petit déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez? (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?

** NdA (CB) :** Euh? elle parle et pense trop? vous allez comprendre en lisant ce qui suit :S 

**_ *_**_Part en courant avant de se faire tuer!_

**NdA (Luna) : **Là j'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, étant donné que je n'ai absolument rien écrit :P (donc tout ce qui suis est issu uniquement de l'esprit tordu de miss Black, j'y suis pour rien :P)

** ~ **

** ATTENTION ATTENTION**

**Euh, je crois que je peux dire que ce qui suit est un lemon? mais je serais pas prète à mettre d'l'argent sur ça! :D Mdr**

** ~**

** Chapitre 2 : _Comment s'en sortir après_**

** ~**

** ~**

** Dans le dernier chapitre :**

« Je suis professeur, et vous êtes une élève, je risque de gros ennui avec cette histoire... » 

« Mais le mal est déjà fait, s'il y avait mal. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »

Alors la... je me contredis... tantôt je regrettais et la j'en veux plus... faut croire que ma passion pour lui est plus forte que je ne le croyais...

« Personne le saura... si je n'en parle pas... parce que de votre côté, cela me surprendrait beaucoup que vous alliez le crier sur les toits. »

Quelques minutes de silence passa... 

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

** ~**

** ~**

Elle resta un peu dans ses bras. S'enivrant de son odeur, prendre de sa chaleur. Un corps comme le sien faut prendre le temps de l?examiner à chaque fois et sous toute les formes dans tous les sens compris. Premièrement, par-dessus les vêtements... on ne peut pas tout avoir d'un seul coup faut croire.

Elle se dégagea un peu malgré l'éttreinte qui se voulait plus resserrante autour de sa taille. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et encore, il manquait quelques centimètres pour atteindre la bouche de son amant. Cela ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde avant que celui-ci comprenne se qu'elle voulait entreprendre. 

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine et ils frissonèrent à l'unisson. C'était doux et chaud. Max entreprit de faire un passage avec sa langue jusqu'à la sienne. Une petite danse de bonheur qui dura une petite éternité sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendre compte vraiment.

Lui, qui est un peu plus entreprenant, laissa ses mains vagabonder partout sur le corps de sa proie. Passa et repassa sans cesse au dessu au dessous de sa robe et d'un coup d'main l'ôta.

A bout de souffle se recula un minimum et lui dit tendrement.

« Elle était de trop... », lui dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire coquin.

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Il y a autre chose de trop. »

Elle se sépara de lui et commença à danser langoureusement et déboutenant sa blouse d'écolière.

Il se rapprocha pour la prendre, la maintenant, il en avait envie !

« Nah nah! Tu ne touches pas! »

« Agace... » marmona-t'il pour lui même mais elle entendit.

« Moi agace ? » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. « Mais voyont professeur! Je sais que vous adorez ça ! »

Un déhanchement parfait, un tour sur soi-même, se penchant vers l'avant, les fesses en l'air et le tour est joué, il est à sa merci.

« Vous jouez avec le feu Miss Bayle. »

Elle se grafita de son plus beau sourire.

« Oh mais j'adore ça ! »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Vous n'auriez pas peur alors de vous brulez? »

« C'est un risque à prendre! »

Elle lui lança son haut, le poussa, tomba sur une chaise derrière lui et elle se metta à genou entre ses cuisses.

« Vous pouvez toujours arrèter... »

Elle lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

« Je ne veux plus ré-entendre une connerie du genre professeur sinon, je serai obligé d'être un peu plus méchante... »

Elle lui déboutonna sa robe et se délectait de chaque partie de peau qui se montrait à elle.

« Un pantalon moldu ? J'aurai vraiment tout vue... »

~

Elle fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et sortit l'objet de ses désirs et de ses soupirs de la première fois. Il était gros, dire qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il lui fasse mal! Il est tellement doux, qu'aujourd'hui elle sait qu'il est doué et il sait comment si prendre avec les femmes! et même les stupides gamines dans mon genre. C'est lui qui passe son temps à me le redire, même que je me demande qu'est-ce qui se passe... il ne me la pas dit une fois depuis 1heure 20 minutes.

Je vois qu'il commence à s'impatienter. C'est vrai que je tiens son sexe entre mes mains et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire que je ne fasse rien d'autre. J'entrepris alors de le taquiner en lui donna des petits coup de langue. J'entends sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadé... 

« Est-ce un bon signe professeur ? »

Il grogna de satisfaction et moi je souris. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Je **V**eux le faire languir et je **V**ais le faire languir. Qu'il soit content ou pas, rien à foutre. 

Je le lâche et monte un peu plus haut, sur son torse. Il porte une petite bedaine à la perfection... et de plus en plus, je l'adore ! Il devrait arrêter de boire par exemple, l'alcool ne lui fait pas, il devient de plus en plus mauvais avec les élèves... ou il l'était déjà ?

Bon, j'étais rendu ou moi ?

Ah oui! Son torse... Je passe mes doigts doucement à partir de son nombril... et monte tellement lentement que je le vois se crisper à chaque traîné de doigt que je laisse. Je les remplace bien vite par ma langue qui va s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses mamelons. 

Il gémit encore plus fort... ohh... mais qu'il est tendu le petit Sevy. 

Je me recule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sev? ...Non, ma main ne va pas sur ton pénis ! Tu devrais te remémorer ce que tu m'as dit tantôt, je ne suis qu'une élève et à se que je sache, une élève ne doit pas faire ça à son professeur... »

Non mais, quel culôt il a ! Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'aimais ça ?

« Arrête de me faire le coup de ton air de chien battu ! »

Il murmure quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Tu fais pitié ? Alors supplie moi ! Encore et encore... »

Il rit.

« Tu ne devrais pas rire! Tu es en position de la faiblesse mon cher ! L'homme à toujours été le plus faible côté sexe et ça tout le monde le sait ! »

« Hmm... vient ici... j'ai besoin de toi... » me dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ? »

J'ai l'air innocente ? Ohh que oui !! C'est le but! et il aime ça en plus ! Euh... plus la ! Je ris de bon coeur et il se renfrogne.

« Allez professeur! Vous pouvez bien me dire se que vous avez envie que je vous fasse ? »

« Ne joue pas à se jeu la avec moi Max... »

Bon, pour avoir dit mon prénom, je peux bien lui faire une petite gâterie... pas longtemps... promis...

C'est alors que je retourna entre ses genous, reprenna son sexe et engouffra d'un seul coup tout ce que je pouvais prendre dans ma bouche. Un profond râle me caressa les cheveux. Merlin ! qu'il goute bon ! Je commence les vas-et-viens de hauts en bas **_ [NdA _**_:M'en allait écrire de gauche à droite...**]** _et j'entends sa respiration changer. Je sais qu'il ne dira pas un mot, il m'a déjà fait le coup... Tout plein de râlement, de gémissement, de lamentation, de soupir mais pas un mot n'est sortie... même pas_ 'ohh oui' _ou_ 'continue'_. 

« Max... Max... »

Je m'arrête. C'est quoi la tu fais ? C'est pour me contrarier avec moi même ?

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Je le taquinne.

Il me poussa de la main pour que je recommence et en même temps secoua la tête de gauche à droite**_[Nda : _**_C'est la qui allait :D**]**._

« Je comprends pas... parle plus fort. » C'est pas un pêché ce que je fais ?

Il sourire illumina mon visage.

« Con...continue... »

« A faire quoi ? » 

Il souffla et me jeta un de ses _'super'_ regard à la Rogue, ce qui fit encore plus agrandir mon sourire. J'adore ça! Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait craquer et qui m'excite à chaque fois que je le vois! En parlant d'excitation, j'espère qu'il ne m'oubliera pas! Ca coule entre mes jambes, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'exciter comme une gamine à chaque regard qu'il me lance!

Je recommence à le sucer en lèchant chaque partie de son sexe, des testicules jusqu'au gland et la je sens qu'il va venir bientôt alors je stoppe immédiatement et il grogne.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » 

Il veut jouer à fait moi un dessin ?

~

Il me prend et me couche sur la table vide derrière nous. Il baisse alors ma petite culotte et l'envoie valser sur la chaise d'à côté et relève ma jupe. 

Je mets mes jambes de chaque côté de sa tête, sur ces épaules et maintenant je suis condamné au supplice de jouissance comme si cela me dérangeait vraiment...

Il commença par écarter mes petites lèvres**_[_**_ceux d'en bas pour les perdu**]** _et passa le bout de sa langue tout autour de mon entrée vaginale, la faisant tournée et passer tout près de mon clitoris sans pourtant lui toucher.

Il le fait exprès. Il me remet sa vengeance.

« Hmmm... Sev... s'il te plait... »

Il redressala tête. Oh non! Il ne va pas jouer avec moi la ?

« S'il te plait quoi ? »

Je souris, je le savais! ça doit être moi qui la fait cette homme la!

« Lèche moi un peu plus haut... ici... »

Et je lui pointa le haut juste à la fermeture des lèvres du dessu.

« Ah oui... je vois. Mais si cela ne me tente pas d'allez plus haut ? »

Mon sourire de bonheur s'estompa pour devenir un sourire mesquin.

« Si tu ne veux pas? Je crains que tu ne sois obligé de rester avec cette érection encore bien longtemps... »

Il semble réfléchir mais j'apperçois déjà un sourire convaincu sur son visage.

« Alors? votre décision ? »

Il retourna fouiller en dessous de ma forêt fraichement rasé du matin même, exprès pour cette retenue... comme si j'avais eu une impression de se qui allait se passer maintenant... ou peut-être le voulais-je trop aussi?

« Oh mon dieu!!!!!!! MERLIN!!!!! »

Je crains qu'il aille trouvé le bon point. Putain que c'est trop bon!!! Comment il fait pour me faire venir au 7ième ciel avec sa langue ? Il n'est pas juste habille de ses mains faut croire quoique une de celle-ci s'attaque à un de mes seins avec fougue tandis que l'autre s'attaque entre mes jambes dans mon intimité, ils m'exaspèrent de bonheur c'est deux jumelles la.

« Hmmmmm..... ahhhh.... oohhhhhh »

Je ne peux plus me contenir. 

« Sev... je... je vais... v'nir... je n'en peux plus... »

Mes mains vagabondent dans ses cheveux et au bon moment, se crispent et dans une longue lamentation... je me déverse sur sa bouche et me lècha_.**[NdA :**Pour ceux qui ne le save pas, les filles peuvent aussi bien venir qu'un homme, d'autre bcp et d'autre moins... si quelqu'un veut plus d'explications, e-mail ou consulter huhu**] ** _

Il remonta en lèchant chaque partie de mon anatomie qu'il pouvait au passage et doucement, se rendit jusqu'à mes seins. La, il prit un malin plaisir à me taquiner mes mamelons en donnant de petit coup de langue successif sur le bout. Tout pour me rendre heureuse!

En me redressant, je vis ses yeux et je crois que les miens doivent êtres autant sinon plus brillant ! J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait arriver maintenant que je suis avec lui, une chose, je le prends pas pour mon père mais plutôt pour un protecteur, quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais, mis à part cet instant de bonheur.

Il me prend dans ses bras, mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me pénètre pas doucement mais pas trop vif non plus. Je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, la dernière fois c'était déjà terminé avant même que je n'est eu le temps de le dire. Mais il sait son erreur et j'espère que je vais avoir au moins le temps de jouir cette fois ci... Je lui pardonne pareil, il n'est plus très actif alors quand il peut...

« Hmm... juste un peu encore... tient... un p'tit peu... hmmm... aahhHHHHhhhHHHHhh... » 

C'est tellement intense ! Entre nos souffles qui s'entremêlent et nos corps ardent qui se désirs cela ne prend pas de temps avant qu'on en vienne à l'extase! Mon corps contre le sien est secoué de petit spasme qui en demande encore et encore... 

« Max... Tu sais que... » 

Je le fis taire d'un baiser. Je sais qu'il n'a pas la force de le faire un autre fois.

« Je sais, chut... Serre moi dans tes bras encore... »

Il le fit mais seulement un court instant. 

« Il faut absolument que tu retournes dans ton dortoir, tu sais, ta retenue est fini depuis environ 30 minutes... » 

Je soupir... 

Après un brève sort de nettoyage je me leva pour enfiler ma cullote, après l'avoir cherché deux bonnes minutes.

J'attacha ma blouse quand... 

La porte s'ouvrit : « Seve... » 

Et le reste mouru sur ses lèvres ou dans sa tête, peu importe, la seule chose que je pense en ce moment c'est à Sev... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la elle! 

« P'tain d'merde... » 

Que je laissa échappé de ma bouche mais elle en a pas conscience je crois, elle ne me regarde même pas, elle fait juste fixer mon prof. Elle me demande de sortir sans pourtant me regarder. Moi, je lance un regard à Severus, voir si je devais le faire et il me fait signe tout bas de l'écouter. Alors je sors et elle referma la porte derrière, j'entends qu'elle met le sort de silence. Cinq ou dix minutes passèrent, je ne sais plus trop quand la porte s'ouvra sur une prof pas trop enjoué et me demanda de la suivre. 

On entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il me regarda surprit... et c'est alors qu'elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vue en ouvrant la porte.

** ~**

** ~**

** ~ **

Ca m'a tout prit pour écrire la fin! 

J'ai enfin eu mon ordi à moi!! Seul problème, j'ai un vieux clavier de cul qui fonctionne à moitié ou je dois peser tellement fort sur les touches pour que la lettre apparraisse... Alors je rage plus qu'autre chose... 

Et j'ai pas mon Words... je rage après mon cd-rom... j'vais essayer de l'avoir pour le prochain chapitre! 

J'ai écouté plusieurs chansons pendant l'écriture de se hum, chapitre dont **_Jusqu'à Dimanche _ **de**_ La Chicane_**. 

Pour les québécois vous connaissez surment! C'est à peu près ce que je rêve! Partir jusqu'à dimanche!(Ou peut-être ne pas revenir aussi!)

Hey! C'est la dernière de Star Académie à soir!! Stéphanie ou Marc-André(criss de fif...)?!?... euh... ok... changement de sujet...(Quand vous allez lire ça, ça va faire longtemps que ça va être fini loll) (Stéphanie the Winner)

A part ca euh... Un autre lemon au prochaine chapitre lolll (Dire que j'ai déjà fini le 3ième chapitre avant même celui ci...) 

**_ *_**_Se pète la tête sur les murs_

Faut que j'arrête ça!! C'est pas bon pour ma santé écrire autant de cochonnerie comme ça! 

Parlant de santé, j'ai une belle bronchite asthmatique! J'parle pus, j'ai plus de souffle, une chance que ça m'empêche pas de pitonner lol 

Quoi ? Vous avez rien à foutre de ce que je raconte c'est ça ? Tsss... si c'est comme ça...

** ~**

** Réponses aux reviews :**

** MymyPotter/Malefoy : (CB) : **Coucou toi!! J'suis contente que tu lises toujours mes fics! Celle-ci va être meilleur car comme on dit, 2 têtes vaux mieux qu'une! Bizou xxxxxx @++ Caro 

** (Luna) : ** merci d'avoir lu notre fanfic, parce qu'on s'est bien amusée à l'écrire^^

** Linnie : (CB) :** Coucou beauté!!! Comme tu vois, c'est très différent de ce que je fais habituellement! J'ai eu la brillante idée de faire une fic avec notre petit rpg-fic et grace à cela, tu vas enfin ou plutôt tu as lu mon premier lemon...*Baisse la tête pour pas recevoir de tomate Non mais, on sait jamais!! Je t'adore et je t'embrasse fort fort fort!! BIzouxxxxxxxxxx

@++ Caro *Pense toujours à toi 

** (Luna) :** comme je sais pas trop quoi dire, merci de nous avoir donné ton avis :P 

** mimi : (CB) :** Salut à toi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite! Bizou xxxx @+ Caro 

** (Luna) :** mici ^^

** Whiti : (CB) :** Salut à toi! Merci pour tes commentaires. Bien sur je reconnais mes erreurs mais j'ai beaucoup de misère à me mettre dans la peau du lecteur, pourtant je sais que je devrais essayer un peu plus fort... moi je sais qui dit quoi mais j'sais aussi que les lecteurs comprennent pas spécialement qui sait. J'ai relu et ça arrive à 2-3 endroits ou l'on peut peut-être se tromper. A bientôt! bizou xxxx @+ Caro 

** (Luna) :** j'espère que tu vas pas être trop choquée par la suite et merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre ^^

** ~**

** ~**

Merci à tout le monde qui nous laisses un petit commentaire (bien ou pas) et coucou à tous les fantômes que j'adore pareil même si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes!

Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxx

Commentaire de Luna : Merci d'avoir lu tout ça, c'est ma première fanfic (même si je ne l'ai que co-crite) et j'espère que vous allez tous et toutes apprécier la suite ^^ (y a déjà 5 ou 6 chapitres écrits, peut-être plus mais pas mis en page)

Caro, j'ai pas eu le courage de corriger, mais bon c'est pas grave ^^

**_ *Nanon pas grave ma chouette!_**

On se revoit dans une semaine!


	3. Fin et amusement dans les vestiaires

** Titre :** Un amour, une défaite.

** Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max !

** Auteur : ** Caroline Black – Co-écrite avec Luna ^^

** Rating : R**

** Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le petit déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez… (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?

** NdA (CB) :** Euh… un autre lemon… sauf que la, je commence à y prendre gout mais bon, j'en ferai pas plus la… lollll Je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi ce coup ci… :'(

** NdA (Luna) :** Que dire, que dire… Que je me suis bien amusée à le lire ??? Entre autre oui, et à l'écrire (enfin… que le début, j'ai pas pu faire la suite J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi (le Rp ein, pas… d'accord d'accord, je me tais, ça vaut mieux )

~

** ATTENTION ATTENTION !!**

** Ce qui suit est un Lemon… mdrr**

~

**_ Chapitre 3 : Fin et amusement dans les vestiaires_**

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du chateau, c'est à dire, dans le stade de Quidditch, un Malefoy pas trop content gueullait, comme d'habitude, sur ses coéquipiés.

« Bande d'abruti! C'est quoi vous avez dans l'cerveau aujourd'hui ? On ira pas loin avec un entrainement comme celui ci! Aux douches! Pis j'en veux pas un qui dise quoique se soit! »

Au dernier moment, il du faire une roulade pour éviter un cognard que Luna venait de lui lancer avant de se poser.

« A ce train là on sera mort avant le premier match... »

« Luna, descend de la. Tu devrais savoir que je fais ca pour qu'on soit la meilleure équipe. N'oublie pas que c'est pas tout le monde qui s'entraine durant les vacances. »

« On est les meilleurs, et je suis sûre qu'on va gagner cette année, mais je n'ai presque plus de temps pour mes devoirs avec les entrainements et mes heures de colle... »

« T'aime pas ça passer plus de temps avec moi ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire qui en dit long.

« Mais bien sûr mon poussin. »

Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes mais ils n'étaient jamais sérieux entre eux.

« Bon, je vais allez à la douche... et je vais voir si je ne peux pas ôter une ou deux périodes d'entrainement... pour toi.. »

« C'est gentil, et je vais m'arranger pour fermer ma grande gueule pendant les cours pour éviter les retenues. »

« Je peux t'aider pour ca... »

Il la plaque contre le mur sur le côté des vestiaires et lui donna un baiser enflammé.

Après quelques instants, il la regarda et dit :

« Comme ca, tu ne pourras continuer à dire n'importe quoi en cours. »

« Si tu fais ça en cours je suis sûre d'avoir encore plus d'heures de colle. », dit-elle pour le taquiner en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je risque d'en avoir aussi... alors c'est sur que les entrainements seraient annulé... »

Ils entendirent du bruit venant des vestiaires comme pour dire que leur occupant allait sortir bientot.

« Si tu veux mon avis on est pas vraiment au bon endroit... »

« Si on attendait qu'ils partent pour rentrer à notre tour ? »

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans les yeux de Drago. 

« Ca me va, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'on va être fatigués demain... », dit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pendant que les autres sortaient.

« Tant mieux, je vais au moins bien dormir cette nuit. »

Et à l'intention des autres il gueule : « Pas d'entrainement jusqu'à nouvelle ordre! »

~

~

Malefoy passa la tête par la porte et remarqua que tout le monde était enfin partie.

« Tu me suis ? Une bonne douche ne ferait aucun mal... »

« Une douche avec toi??? mmmh... Je crains le pire... De l'eau bouillante alors. »

« Le plus chaud possible... sinon on la réchauffera à notre manière. »

Il ôta sa robe de quidditch relevant un t-shirt blanc ? Plutôt gris. Oubliont les détails, il entreprit plutôt de passer son chandail au dessu de sa tête se retrouvant torse nue.

Luna enleva aussi sa robe, laissant voir un t-shirt blanc un peu juste.

Drago avança vers elle, un air de prédateur dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais le mettre plus souvent celui là. »

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour mieux lui enlever. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou descendant jusqu'entre ses seins. Il put distinguer quelques gémissement venant de sa copine.

Elle l'entraina dans la douche, et alluma l'eau. Ils furent rapidement trempés, mais à vrai dire, ils trouvaient plutôt ça drôle.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Luna lui envoya de l'eau mais bon, cela n'a aucune importance car ils sont déjà aussi mouillé l'un que l'autre.

Malefoy entreprit de déboutonner les pantalons de Luna, celle-ci faisait pareil.

« Plutôt doué dans plusieurs domaines... »

Un gémissement sorta de sa bouche en même temps qu'elle le plaqua contre la parois de la douche.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les vestiaires sous cet angle, et je n'imaginais pas vraiment la relation capitaine-joueur dans se sens là... » dit-elle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

« Pour avoir de l'avancement, il faut faire pour. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et sur l'air menaçant de Luna, il éclata de rire.

« Tu sais bien que je rigole. »

Il passa ses mains sur ses fesses.

« C'est ca que j'aime le plus... » , se dit-il.

« Abus de pouvoir, je devrais te dénoncer. », dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. « Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi il n'y a rien eu avant, ça fait bien 5 ans qu'on se connaît. »

« Faut croire que... tu as une amie qui ta très bien protègé... »

Il échangea les rôles, c'était à son tour de la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Après quelques minutes, il recula, essoufflé.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, vivons dans le présent, et ça me convient tout à fait. »

Drago parcourra son corps avec ses mains puis ses lèvres suivant ses courbes... Rendu à genou, il lui ôta ses pantalons au complet ainsi que sa petite culotte. Il admirait chaque parcelle, chaque petit coin de son corps ruisselant.

« Tu es... magnifique... »

Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire et ils s'étendirent sur le sol des douches, toujours allumées

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'une fille est au dessu de moi ? Dans les douches en plus ! »

Comme un doigt ne sufisait pas, elle colla ses lèvres contrent les siennes. De son côté, les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus gourmande. Il en voulait plus. 

Il détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche et aussitôt celle-ci s'arrêta sur un de ses seins. 

« Hmmm… »

Il descendait encore un peu plus bas passant sur ses côtes en laissant une traînée de bave brulante… Il lui écarta les jambes pour trouver son intimité et commença à la licher et avec des cris de jouissance, elle jouit une première fois. 

Il s'empressa de reprendre ses lèvres. Elle qui était maintenant assise sur lui, elle se mit de côté et le poussa à se coucher par terre. Elle l'embrassa avec vivacité, elle descenda pour jouer avec ses mamelons.

« Luna… dépêche toi! »

Elle s'arrêta.

« On ne me donne jamais d'ordre Drago, alors ferme la et endure le temps que ça dura! »

Elle continua ou elle l'avait laissé, il se lamentait et elle aimait ça. Elle le mordilla encore un peu puis entreprit de s'incliner vers le bas, ce que le blond attendait avec impatience.

Luna prit sa verge déjà tendu tant l'attente avait été pénible pour lui sous les caresses furtives de la jeune fille.

Elle lui lècha les testicules et les soutenaient avec sa main gauche tandis que la droite commença des vas-et-viens sur son membre érigé. Il essaya d'attrapper quelque chose pour le serrer, le déchiqueter mais il ne trouva rien alors il griffa le planché de la douche **_[_**_dsl de vous dérangez… mais remplacé douche par cuisine… vous aurez fait la même chose que moi… lolll**]**_.

Elle remplaçait sa main par sa langue et sa bouche et il cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'il se lamente et se déversa en petit jet saccadé auquel elle avala le tout.

Leurs lèvres se retouchèrent et s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Leurs langues jouaient à un jeu dont eux seules avaient le secret.

Elle était encore en position de domination alors elle s'empressa de prendre son sexe dressé et le rentrer profondément en elle. Elle monta et descenda avec rapidité. Leurs caresses doublèrent, leurs respirations augmentèrent, leurs cris s'amplifient. Dans un seul et même geste, il se déversa en elle qui cria de plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé pendant quelque instant et Drago prit la parole :

« J'aurais jamais dut attendre 5 ans… »

Ils s'esclaffèrent et se séparèrent après avoir reprit un peu de leur souffle.

« Et si on prennait enfin notre douche ? »

~

~

Hmm, un chapitre beaucoup moins compliqué que le deuxième car celui ci n'était plus mon premier LeMoN hehehe

Bien sur, il est écrit en duo, sauf les quelques derniers paragraphes ou je crois que Luna était trop gênée de continuer :PPPP 

_ *Voit Luna arriver avec un bat de baseball…_

_ *Part à courir en criant : **Bubye !!!!!!!!**_


	4. Une soirée très longue

Titre : Un amour, une défaite.  
  
Disclamer : Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max!  
  
Auteur : Caroline Black ! Co-écrite avec Luna ^^  
  
Rating : R  
  
Petite explication : Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?  
  
NdA (CB) : Je sais que peut-être quelques uns attendaient un nouveau chapitre plus vite que ça mais y a eu un tit prob... mon ordi à comme décider de me laisser tombé et je ne peux pas allez comme je veux sur internet... disons que je ne peux pas y allez souvent alors ca fait que la fic prend un peu beaucoup de retard! Encore désolé!!   
  
J'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 2 alors je vais le faire à l'instant :   
  
Linnie : Coucou toi! Contente que mon super Lemon avec Rogue t'es plu :P Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre d'écriture mais que veux-tu! à deux on change parfois :) Il fallait que j'essaye d'écrire au moins un lemon dans ma vie et c'est fait la :D Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas faite pour ca mdrrrr J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se rejaser bientôt!! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxx @++ Caro  
  
MymyPotter/Malfoy : Hey toi! T'avais pas le droit de lire ca! C'est pour les vieilles filles :PPP Toi, tu es encore trop jeune! :PP Allez je déconne! J'suis très contente que tu es aimé mon ti lemon du chapitre 2! Gros bizou xxxxxxxx Caro  
  
Tiayel: Coucou toi! Contente que tu apprécies à te taper la tête comme tu le fais mdrrr Et je suis contente que tu sois la :D Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxx @+ Caro  
  
~  
  
Bon fini pour le chapitre 2! Passons aux commentaires de ma tite Luna et ensuite, allez dont lire cette suite à mourir de fatigue tellement y se passe rien pentoute! mdrrr c'est vraiment poche comme chapitre 4... pis en plus faut que je trouve un titre lolllll  
  
NdA (Luna) : La patience? heureusement que c'est pas moi qui doit attendre la suite des chapitres, je tiendrais pas :P  
  
Bonne Lecture à tous!!!  
  
~  
  
Chapitre 4 : Une soirée très longue  
  
Max était dans la salle commune, assit sur un sofa, elle fixa le feu qui s'éteignait avec les yeux visiblement rougis.  
  
La porte de la salle s'ouvra lentement sur une jeune fille encore excité de sa belle soirée.  
  
« Salut Maxoune, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... », Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle sursauta au son de la voix de son amie.  
  
« Ohh... euh... ça va... comme ça peut le mieux allez dans la situation que je suis... »  
  
« Allez raconte. »  
  
« Ben, je suis suspendue sur les ordres de Dumbledore... et je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand... »  
  
Elle rit d'un rire nerveux.  
  
En même temps, la porte se referma sur un Drago les cheveux encore mouillé, et il les regarda tour à tour.  
  
« Suspendue??? Il a apprit pour... ? »  
  
Max se retourna vers Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu veux peut-être ma photo ? Désolé! J'en aie pas! Tu peux continuer ton chemin! »  
  
Luna lui jeta un regard pour qu'il comprenne que Max n'était pas de bonne humeur et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.  
  
« Je voulais pas vous interrompre gentes dames. Je vous souhaites le bonsoir. »  
  
Et il disparue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend lui d'être aussi heureux ?!?! Bah Heureux... gros mot en parlant de Malefoy... »  
  
« Aucune idée. Alors tu es suspendue parce qu'il a apprit ? »  
  
« McGonagall... »  
  
« Aie... Ton cours de rattrapage s'est passé comme le dernier et elle a débarqué c'est ça??? »  
  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Max, elle se leva et crispa les poings.  
  
« 2 MINUTES!!!!!!! SI ELLE SERAIT JUSTE VENUE 2 PUTAIN D'MINUTES PLUS TARD!!!!!!!! Mais NON! Cette vache la est venue AVANT! J'vais la tuer s'il est renvoyé Luna... j'vais la tuer... »  
  
Elle faisait les 100 pas en fessant dans tout ce qu'elle voyait. La salle commune ne se ressemblait déjà plus.  
  
« Ils peuvent pas le renvoyer pour ça... C'est un excellent prof, il a jamais eu d'ennui, enfin sérieux, et sa vie privée ne les regarde pas... » dit Luna, qui se parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Max.  
  
« C'est une relation prof/élève! Il peut faire se qu'il veut! »  
  
Max s'effondra par terre en pleure.  
  
« Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ? J'ai pas assez eu de merde encore ? Y vont finir par avoir ma peau... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit renvoyé... j'ai besoin de lui Luna... »  
  
Luna alla s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Je sais ma puce, ils n'ont pas intérêt à le renvoyer ou je vais le leur faire regretter... Pleure pas, ça va s'arranger... J'espère... »  
  
« Tu devrais allez dormir... t'as sûrement eux un gros entraînement... t'en fait pas pour moi... »  
  
« Je veux pas te laisser là dans cet état. Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir. »  
  
« Je... je ne pourrai pas dormir, je serai pas capable... juste à penser se qui peut être entrain de se passer dans le bureau du directeur en ce moment... toi, tu as besoin de sommeil, tu as cours demain matin. »  
  
« Oui... Bon ben, à demain? »  
  
Luna se leva et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait d'être heureuse alors que Max allait si mal.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba face à face à Drago.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que se passe Luna ? Qui va être renvoyé ? Fait pas comme si tu savais pas de quoi je parle, j'ai entendu. »  
  
« Je peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant en tout cas. De toute façon tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt... »  
  
« Luna... fait moi confiance! A qui tu voudrais que j'aille raconter ça? »  
  
« Je sais pas, mais elle m'en voudrait si je te disais. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement??? »  
  
« Elle parlait de 2 minutes plus tard pis qu'elle allait la tuer s'il était renvoyé et aussi qu'ils vont avoir sa peau et qu'elle avait besoin de lui... c'est a peu près ça? Ah et elle parlait d'une relation prof/élève...  
  
Il réfléchit.  
  
« Le seul prof que je verrais avoir une relation avec une élève serait Rogue... mais même encore la... Je vois mal Rogue avoir une vie... euh, sexuelle. »  
  
« Ben c'est pourtant le cas... Et McGonagal a débarqué au mauvais moment...  
  
Rogue risque d'être renvoyé et Max est suspendue... »  
  
Drago eut du mal à tout comprendre d'un coup...  
  
« Tu veux dire que... ROGUE AVEC MAX???? Max dans le salon la ? Max ton amie inséparable la ?? »  
  
« Oui, Max et Rogue, et baisse la voix personne d'autre ne sait. »  
  
« Ok.. ça me surprend pas que personne ne sache... Mais... y faut pas que Rogue soit renvoyé! Franchement! il a juste à dire que c'est elle qui lui a sauté dessus, n'importe quel gars censé va se laisser faire... et la conséquence serait moins pire! »  
  
« C'est lui l'adulte, c'est lui qui est responsable. J'espère que Dumbledore va prendre en compte le fait qu'ils étaient les 2 consentants mais je crains le pire... C'est pas bon tout ça. »  
  
« Je ne connais pas les règlements mais je crois que c'est lui qui est majeur, dont ici Rogue, qui va tout avoir sur son dos... Bordel! Comme si c'était n'importe qui! »  
  
Il réfléchit quelque instant.  
  
« En plus avec Voldemort dans les parages... On a besoin de lui... »  
  
Et il laissa sa phrase sans fin.  
  
« Oui on a besoin de lui et si il se fait renvoyer je propose qu'on fasse grève, ça changera pas grand-chose mais au moins on aura essayé. » ajouta Luna  
  
« Mais personne va vouloir faire la grève s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi il est renvoyé! Un autre problème! »  
  
« McGonagal est bien capable de le laisser échapper par accident... », dit-elle d'un air sombre.  
  
« On est dans la merde, faut l'aider mais faut demander l'aide de Max aussi... »  
  
« Ecoute il est 3h du mat', on va se coucher et on regarde ça demain, on arrivera à rien pour le moment, surtout qu'on sait même pas si il va vraiment être renvoyé. »  
  
« Ouin... alors je te souhaite bonne nuit. »  
  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa.  
  
« Oui bonne nuit... Et on ne dit rien pour ça aussi ok??? »  
  
Il sourit.  
  
« Au pire de me répéter, à qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? Fait de beaux rêves. »  
  
« J'en sais rien... Pansy par exemple. », dit-elle en riant.  
  
Il éclata de rire.  
  
« Aucun commentaire! Pansy... vraiment n'importe quoi! »  
  
~  
  
~  
  
J'ai toujours aimé finir des chapitres comme celui-là mdrrr D'accord avec ça Luna ? :P  
  
Luna : tout à fait d?accord avec toi ^^  
  
Maudit qui est plate... dire qu'on a presque dormit nous aussi en l'écrivant lolll  
  
Luna : tant que c'est que presque :P et puis il peut pas y avoir tjs de l'action :P  
  
Allez, aux reviews du chapitre précédent :  
  
Iris : (CB): Salut à toi!! Contente que cela te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas! On a pas l'intention d'arrêter c'est seulement que je n'est plus d'ordi pour l'instant alors il va falloir p-e attendre un peu pour la suite :( Allez! A bientot xxxxx Caro  
  
(Luna) : Iris, je tiens à te dire que je t'adore et que je te remercie sincèrement  
  
d'être venue lire notre fic, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Surtout que tu as de la chance, je te raconte déjà un peu la suite :P  
  
MymyPotter/Malfoy :(CB): Salut! Encore merci pour ton ti mot! Fait plaisir d'en recevoir! Et merci d'aimer! @+ BIzou xxxxx Caro  
  
Linnie : (CB) : Coucou ma puce! Fais toi s'en pas! Je comprends que tu feels pas quand meme! Tention à toi! Je tiens à toi moi ^^ T'as aimé celui la aussi ? Moi je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose... entk! Si t'as aimé ce chapitre ci... je te trucides sur place mdrrr Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx @++++ Caro  
  
Astria : (CB) : Salut à toi! Merci pour ta review! Elle fait plaisir! Une tite question... Tu es la Astria de MP ? Si oui bah on s'connait un peu (bah... échanger quelque message sur MP) Si non bah désolé :P mdrr Bon il est très tard et j'suis faitugé, *Dit vraiment n'importe quoi moi ce soir! Alors, merci d'aimer ca! (Je me crois souvent trop nulle.... une chance que Luna est la pour sauver le décor loll Bizou xxxxxxx @++ Caro  
  
(Luna) : Oui oui c'est la Astria de MP, et quand j'ai commencé à lui parler de la fic elle a absolument voulu que je lui passe l'adresse ^^ Merci d'avoir laissé un tit commentaire ;)  
  
~  
  
Bon et bien, au prochain chapitre! Yé déjà écrit... :PP  
  
@+  
  
Bizou xxxxxxx  
  
Caro et Luna 


	5. Pourquoi ?

Titre : Un amour, une défaite.  
  
Disclamer : Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max !  
  
Auteur : Caroline Black ! Co-écrite avec Luna ^^  
  
Rating : R  
  
Petite explication : Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le petit déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez? (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?  
  
NdA (CB) : Vue qu'on a eu trop de popularité face au dernier chapitre, mdrrr, j'ai pris décidé d'en poster un autre. Yé long et il se passe pas grand chose non plus dans celui ci... ou est-ce que cette 'fic' va aboutir ? Aucune osti d'idée!  
  
À moins que t'es une idée Luna ? mdrr  
  
NdA (Luna) : ah nan, absolument aucune idée ma puce ^^ ça donnera ce que ça donnera :P  
  
~  
  
Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ?  
  
~  
  
-*- le lendemain matin -*-  
  
Max était toujours assise par terre dans la salle commune devant un foyer froid. Avec la tête qu'elle faisait, tout semblait croire qu'elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit.  
  
~  
  
Luna se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se prépara en vitesse et alla rejoindre Max dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit près d'elle.  
  
« Tu tiens le coup??? »  
  
Max sursauta encore, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un de sitôt.  
  
« Je... je ne crois pas... je... je ne vais pas tenir Luna... En plus... je l'ai vu se matin plutôt... »  
  
« Exprime-toi clairement et explique-moi tout. »  
  
Elle se retourna pour la regarder.  
  
« Il... Rogue... il est venu se matin dans la salle commune... Au début, il ne m'avait pas vue. Il a regardé la salle comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la voir, j'ai eu peur... »  
  
« C'est pas vrai... Je vais voir Dumbledore, il ne peut pas le renvoyer comme ça. »  
  
« Attends! »  
  
Max se calma un peu avant de continuer.  
  
« Il est venue s'asseoir ici, avec moi et on a parlé... »  
  
« Continue, j'aime pas ce suspense. »  
  
« Dumbledore lui a dit de rester tranquille dans ses appartements... il veut me voir avant de décider ce qu'il va faire... avec nous deux. Il sait que Dumbledore a besoin de lui... alors c'est sûrement moi qui va... qui va tout avoir sur le dos. »  
  
« Si il fait ça c'est dégueulasse, et si ça se passe comme ça je me tire de cette école. »  
  
« Calme toi Luna... personne est supposé être au courant de cette histoire... même pas toi, et je vais bien voir tantôt... j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur avant l'heure du dîner... »  
  
« Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ma puce. », dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue  
  
« Pleure pas. C'est ma faute... les hormones d'adolescentes! Envers un... prof... et peut-être aussi le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi... »  
  
Elle sècha les larmes de son amie.  
  
« Tout va s'arranger, promis! »  
  
Les élèves commencèrent à se pointer, un après l'autre.  
  
« Oui, j'espère... »  
  
~  
  
Elle sortit de la salle pour aller en cours.  
  
Drago la rattrapa.  
  
« Comment ça se passe ? »  
  
« Rogue ne sera pas renvoyé, mais j'ai peur pour Max, elle risque de tout prendre. »  
  
« C'est se que je croyais... Quand cela va être officiel ? »  
  
« Elle a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce matin. »  
  
« Et toi tu tiens le coup ? »  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuné.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules  
  
« Bof, ça peut aller... »  
  
« Mange un peu, ça va faire du bien... on commence en quoi ? »  
  
Pansy arriva et s'assit à côté de Drago en coupant la parole de Luna.  
  
« Tu as vue ça Drago ? Les cours de potions ont été annulé aujourd'hui!! Je me demande qu'est-ce qui se passe... »  
  
Elle se retourne vers la table des professeurs.  
  
« Et Rogue n'est pas la non plus! »  
  
« Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais à l'infirmerie... », dit Luna en se levant.  
  
« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » lui demanda Drago  
  
« Si tu veux »  
  
Il se leva et se fit suivre des yeux par une Pansy déconcertée.  
  
'Ils ne sont jamais ensemble d'habitude... Elle est mieux de ne pas me le prendre...' pensa-t'elle.  
  
~  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh demanda ce qu'il y avait et Luna répondit qu'elle avait un problème personnel, qu'elle venait de recevoir un hibou.  
  
L'infirmière voyait bien qu'elle était troublée émotionnellement.  
  
« Venez-vous étendre ici Miss Jordan. Je vais vous cherchez une potion. »  
  
Et elle disparut derrière un rideau.  
  
« Elle ne me laissera pas rester... Je la connais trop. » dit Drago  
  
« Va en cours, je vais me débrouiller, t'en fais pas pour moi. »  
  
« Je viens te revoir entre les deux cours. »  
  
Il lui donna un bisou sur le front et quitta la pièce en lui disant de prendre bien du repos.  
  
~  
  
Quelques heures passèrent et Max alla prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla normalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de porter son uniforme puisque qu'elle était suspendu.  
  
Elle regarda l'Horloge.  
  
« Quand il faut y allez... »  
  
Et elle sortie de la salle commune avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait posséder.  
  
~  
  
Luna aussi regardait l'horloge. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie.  
  
~  
  
En sortant, Max tomba nez à nez avec... Rogue. Ils se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à temps qu'elle lui saute dans les bras.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, commença-t-elle, je... j'ai bien réfléchis et je... je vais tout prendre sur mon dos. »  
  
« Ne faite rien, stupide gamine. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa longuement, se retourna et monta les marches jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui la fit monter. Sa respiration diminua à chaque marche mais tint le coup. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui pointa le directeur, et... il commença à lui parler.  
  
-*- L'heure du dîner -*-  
  
Luna avait finit par s'endormir dans l'infirmerie, d'un sommeil inquiet.  
  
Max entra dans la grande salle mais ne vit pas sa copine. Elle allait partir quand elle s'aplatit sur quelqu'un.  
  
« Si tu cherche Luna, elle est à l'infirmerie. », lui dit Malfoy, avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.  
  
Max le regarda s'asseoir.  
  
« Eh ben, merci. »  
  
Elle couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie et entra.... en tombant sur ladite infirmière.  
  
« Je peux voir Luna ? »  
  
« Miss Jordan dors. »  
  
« Je... je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille! S'il vous plait Madame Pomfresh! C'est important! »  
  
« Bon, allez-y, mais faites attention, elle ne va pas très bien. »  
  
Elle se demanda pourquoi et elle s'assit à côté de son amie.  
  
Luna se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle.  
  
« Max!!! Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, raconte-moi tout. »  
  
« Commence par me dire pourquoi tu es ici toi! Quand Malefoy m'a dit que tu te trouvais à l'infirmerie, j'a paniqué tu sauras! »  
  
« Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, je pensais à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, que j'étais vraiment malade ?? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi j'ai pensé... je m'inquiétais c'est tout! Et t'en fais pas pour moi! Je t?ai dis que ça irait bien! »  
  
Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.  
  
« Raconte alors, est-ce que tu es renvoyée ?? » demanda Luna, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.  
  
« Non, je ne suis pas renvoyé. Je reste! »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire.  
  
Luna se leva et la prit par le bras  
  
« Bon dans ce cas on va manger, je meurt de faim. »  
  
« Je n'est toujours pas de cours cette après-midi par exemple. », lui dit- elle pendant qu'elles entrèrent dans la grand salle.  
  
« Et quand est-ce que tu peux reprendre les cours normalement??? »  
  
« Dumbledore m'a dit demain... sauf que... je n'aurai plus JAMAIS de cours de potion... »  
  
Max devient les yeux pleins d'eau.  
  
« Je ne pourrai plus le voir! Je vais faire quoi, moi sans lui ? »  
  
« L'oublier... », dit Luna sans trop de conviction.  
  
« NON! Jamais... jamais... je... je ne peux pas! Même juste y penser me rend folle! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu le revois, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir cette fois. »  
  
Max se releva de la chaise ou elle venait de s'asseoir.  
  
« Je ... je ne peux rien avaler. »  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
« Je vais m'étendre... »  
  
Et elle sortit mais ne se dirigea pas vers les cachots mais vers la tour nord.  
  
Luna la trouvait bizarre, et elle n'était pas rassurée par le comportement de Max. Elle décida de la suivre. Et Drago en voyant Luna se lever pour suivre Max décida lui aussi de suivre.  
  
Ils voient la silhouette de Max du haut des marches disparaître.  
  
« C'est pas bon signe ça. », dit Drago, arrivant à la hauteur de Luna  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bah, c'est pas si pire en fin d'compte, je l'aime bien se chapitre.  
  
Gros bizou xxxxxxxxx  
  
Caro et Luna  
  
Iris : (CB) : Salut à toi!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Luna à pas le temps de répondre car je crois qu'elle fait dodo en ce moment mais j'avais dans l'idée de poster ce soir alors désolé! Mais je sais qu'elle est contente de recevoir tes reviews (autant que moi) Gros bIzou à toi xxxxx @- Caro  
  
Linnie : (CB) : Coucou ma copine de loin! :P T'as prit le temps pareil hein! Comme ça c'est un retard dans mon postage! :P Hey bien, bizarre que tu es aimé mais je sais que c'est la vérité! Tu n'oserais jamais me mentir n'est-ce pas ? :P Merci d'être toujours la! Gros bizou xxxxxxxxx @+ Caro 


	6. La tour, un tour, ça tourne

**Titre :** Un amour, une défaite. **Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max! **Auteur :** Caroline Black ! Co-écrite avec Luna **Rating : R** **Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez… (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ? **NdA (CB) :** Bah, ca c'est pas trop pire… fait un bout qui est écrit celui la… je ne ressens rien de particulier la… mdrrÀ toi ma chère Luna? (Si tu trouves quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire la) ça va allez mal!!! mdr) **NdA (Luna) : ** Hum… jpense qu'elle à rien à dire lol **Récapitulation du dernier chapitre :** **_Max monte dans la tour Nord, Luna sort et Drago la suit sans qu'elle s'en apperçoive._** ****_Luna la trouvait bizarre, et elle n'était pas rassurée par le comportement de Max. Elle décida de la suivre. Et Drago en voyant Luna se lever pour suivre Max décida lui aussi de suivre.__Ils voient la silhouette de Max du haut des marches disparaître.__« C'est pas bon signe ça. », dit Drago, arrivant à la hauteur de Luna._**********Votre programme principal.** **Chapitre 6 :** **_La tour, un tour, ça tourne._** Luna se retourna brusquement. Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago la suivre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??? » « Je te suis, j'aimerais bien avoir une coupe de jour de congé mais pas de cette facon la! » Il monta les marches quatre par quatre. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire une connerie. Juste que tu sois au courant, elle reste, il reste mais ils ne peuvent plus se voir. » Drago comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du haut de la tour. Elle était fermé. Il se retourna pour regarder Luna. « Alohomora! » La porte s'ouvrit. Un cri est poussé de l'interrieur. « Non mais vous êtes cinglé! On ne vous a pas appris à cogner ?? Et puis! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?? » Max était devenu rouge de colère. « J'avais peur que tu fasse une connerie. » lui répondit Luna Max éclata d'un rire... pas drôle mais sarcastique… moqueur. « Et depuis quand je suis assez stupide pour faire se genre de connerie ? » Elle regarda Drago. « Et qu'est-ce qui fou ici lui ? » « Il m'a suivi. » « Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne sait rien ? Depuis hier soir vous  deux, j'ai remarqué un changement. » Elle émit un autre rire, digne d'une vrai Serpentard. « Il a entendu notre conversation, et il a deviné. », avoua Luna. « Oui bien sur! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre le nez ou il faut pas! » Max s'affaissa et elle reprit son calme. « Je ne vais pas bien du tout... pas du tout... et je n'irais plus jamais bien... je... » Une larme coula. « Je crois que... que je ferais mieux de partir. », dit Drago en sortant. « Non, tu peux rester Malefoy, de toute façon, il n'y a plus grand chose à cacher. » Elle se retourna vers son amie. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit aussi pour mes parents ? » « Non, il ne sait absolument rien à ce sujet et c'est pas moi qui vais le lui dire. » Max hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'est plus envie de rester dans cette école de merde... » dit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes de ses joues. « Faut pas dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu pars ? Et l'année prochaine, tu sera majeure, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. » « J'irais sur le côté moldu, j'y suis habituer... » Malefoy la regarda. « J'ai dû louper une étape là... », dit-il d'un air soupçonneux. Max se mit à rire. « Un très gros bout! Quelque chose que tu ne pourrais même pas soupçonner. » « Le côté moldu, me dit quand même pas que tu es... que tu es... » « BINGO! Vraiment Malefoy, tu te surpasses la! » « J'en reviens pas... Et comment t'as fait pour le cacher autant de temps??? » « Bah, ça été plus facile que je le croyais. Quand j'ai sue que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai presque tout acheté les livres de chez Fleury et Bott... Même Granger n'a pas lue le tiers de tous les livres que j'ai... Et quand quelqu'un parlait de quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, je répondais que je connaissais mais j'allais me renseigner c'était quoi après... j'ai tenue 6 ans... » Elle s'arrêta quelque instant. « Dans ma chambre, j'ai à peu près tout ce qu'un sorcier peut avoir. Je t'emmènerais des photos et tu ne verrais pas la différence. » « Y a vraiment eu beaucoup de choses en peu de temps... », dit-il en s'asseyant, l'air visiblement sonné. « Ouais... un peu trop... j'ai l'impression de mon coeur est en mille morceau... j'ai juste envie d'être dans ses bras... et avec la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble... » Le rouge monta au joue de Max. « Franchement, j'aurais jamais pensé ça de Rogue, et en y pensant, d'aucun autre prof d'ailleur. Et tu dis que c'est la vieille McGonagall qui est arrivée??? Elle a dû être choquée à vie, coincée comme elle est. », continua Malfoy. Elle éclata d'un bon rire. « Juste voir sa tête!!! Ca vaut vraiment la peine de voir... en plus que j'étais pas habillé au complet... Elle était horrifié, dégoûté quoi mais envers Rogue car elle n'a jamais osé me regarder... Et puis, celui-ci, a le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle Drago! » C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. « Ouais c'est vrai, et tant qu'on y est, je me demande bien où en est la vie sexuelle de nos chers petits Gryffondors adorés... », Ajouta-t-il en riant. « Ou la vôtre... » Elle regarda successivement Drago et Luna. « Te connaissant Luna... tu n'es pas sans un gars dans ta vie. Et toi Malefoy, avec ta '_super_' réputation... Vous pouvez ben en parler maintenant que mon histoire va sûrement faire le tour de l'école... » « Oh moi... La dernière fois c'était pendant les dernières vacances... » « Oh, bien sur je te crois. » Est-ce qu'elle y croyait vraiment ? « Toi, Malefoy ? » « Moi ? Fait deux jours avec une serdaigle... », dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Et bien sur... dans les vestiaires avec une Serpentard.... mais il ne le dit pas. « Mouais bon, je vais me forcer de vous croire... mais là... j'aurais le goût d'être seule. » Ils se regardèrent et il se levèrent. « Bon, on va te laisser, mais pas de conneries hein... » « Non! Certain, je veux juste voir si je sais voler! » Elle les poussa dehors et referma la porte sans la barrer cette fois ci... et elle s'accota sur le rebord les jambes dans le vide en ne pensant qu'à un homme... Luna était toujours un peu inquiète, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrangerait rien en retournant la voire. « Tu ne voulais rien lui dire à notre sujet ? », commença Drago. « Elle a déjà assez de choses à penser sans rajouter ça... Tu voulais que je lui dise??? » « C'est ton amie, c'est toi qui doit savoir quand le lui dire... mais je n'en reviens toujours pas... ses parents sont moldus??… » « Je le sais seulement depuis 2 jours moi, mais ça m'a aussi fait un choc de l'apprendre… » « Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard! Mais... elle n'a pas déjà envoyé promener ces semblables? » « Ce ne sont pas ses semblables, elle ne leur ressemble pas, et d'ailleur si elle est à Serpentard c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. » « Elle est comme eux! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard! Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne qui elle est... » « Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller le crier sur les toits... Bon c'est pas tout mais on devrait aller en cours si on veut pas une punition. » « On est déjà en retard en sortilège.. » « Et c'est à l'autre bout du château en plus... » Ils coururent au cours de sortilège mais arrivèrent quand même avec 15 minutes de retard. « Miss Jordan et Monsieur Malefoy. Merci de faire acte de présence à mon cours. Asseyez-vous avant que je n'enlève des points. » Les deux concernés prirent place où il y en avait et écoutèrent le reste du cours avec silence. **************_--- le soir --- _********** « Heureusement qu'on était en retard au cours de sortilège et pas à celui de métamorphose... », dit Luna. « C'est une chance, elle aurait eu le plaisir de nous mettre en retenue elle... déjà que tu as celle de DCLFDM ce soir... » « Ah mince, je l'avais oubliée celle-là... J'avais fini par penser que tu étais arrivé à me la supprimer. » « Je ne suis pas Merlin, désolé... On va souper ? » « Ouais, surtout que là j'ai vraiment faim vu que j'ai rien eu le temps d'avaler à midi... » Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers leur table pour s'installer à manger. Pansy arriva et s'arrangea pour s'asseoir entre les 2 (quelle peste...) « Drago, oublie pas qu'on doit faire nos devoirs ensemble ce soir. » « Ah oui ? Et c'est quand on a décidé ça ? », demanda t-il sarcastiquement. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de traîner avec cette fille??? » « Qu'est-ce qui te prends à toi de te mêler de ma vie ? Je me tiens avec qui je veux Pansy. Fout moi la paix. » Et il se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Luna. « Tu crois que Max va mieux ? » Pansy changea d'air... _'Cette pétasse que j'ai envoyé balader il y a quelques minutes ?'_, Pensa-t-elle... « Je ne sais pas, mais quand on est au fond du trou on ne peut que remonter non ? » « À moins que quelqu'un te fasses penser que tu es encore plus qu'une moins que rien... » Il réfléchit... « Je vais allez voir si je ne peux pas la trouver. » Et il se leva.****Luna partit un peu après à sa retenue, après avoir fini de manger.****Drago entra dans la salle commune et ne trouva à nul part Max. Il décida de retourner voir à la tour Nord. Il ouvrit la porte doucement après avoir toqué. « Qui... à c'est toi... » Elle était assit un peu plus loin du bord... Pourtant, c'était loin d'être propre à terre. « Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Luna a dû aller à sa retenue. » « Ah oui... c'est vrai... sa retenue... j'avais oublié... Il est quel heure la ? » « 20 heures » « Ohh... j'ai oublié d'allez mangé aujourd'hui... » Elle eut un petit rire. « Si tu te dépêche il y aura peut-être encore quelque chose. » conseilla Drago. Elle soupira. « Bof, je n'est pas tellement faim de toute manière. C'est gentil d'être venue voir si j'allais bien mais c'est pas nécessaire que tu te déplaces pour moi. Une de tes copines la fait juste avant toi... » « Une de mes copines ??? Tu pourrais préciser ? » « Euh... la tête de pékinois, me rappelle pas de son nom... » « Pansy??? Je viens de gentillement l'envoyer chier dans la grande salle. » « Querelle d'amoureux ? » « Non non, elle s'est juste mêlée de se qui la regardait pas. Pourquoi elle est venue ?» « Comme d'habitude. Elle a essayé de savoir pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle a reçue comme réponse est : _' Pas de tes affaires tête de pékinois!'_ mais elle l'a mal prit, je crois... » Max se leva et il vit son oeil... bleu... « Ah je vois... Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh t'arrangerait ça vite fait. » Elle le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. « Allez à l'infirmerie ? Elle va me garder si je rentre la! Je déteste cette endroit! » Max trembla, autant de froid que ce qu'il pourrait se passer la-bas. « Je disais juste ça comme ça... » « Tu viendrais tu avec moi ? Comme ça elle ne me gardera pas... », le supplia-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux, tu lui demande juste une potion et ça passe. » Elle se leva et eut quelque problème d'équilibre mais fini par rester debout et avancer correctement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé, l'infirmière ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant Max allez vers elle. « Mademoiselle! Que c'est-il passé ? » Max regarda Drago... « Euh... on m'a frappé ?!? » Mais l'infirmière n'était pas dupe, elle voyait qu'il y avait d'autre problème que celui la. « Installez-vous sur un lit, je vais vous examiner. » « Oh non... », murmura-t-elle... « Je ne veux pas Drago... empêche la... elle ne doit pas voir... » Mais Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Ce n'est pas grave madame, on va se débrouiller, merci quand même » Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et partirent en quatrième vitesse. « Maintenant tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il y a vraiment. » Elle se retourna, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oblige à tout dire et Max ne pouvait regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et lui mentir. « Rien Drago... je... je déteste l'infirmerie... c'est tout... » « Tu l'as dit à Luna??? » « ... Non... je... euh... elle a déjà ses problèmes et puis ça... C'est pas ma faute bon! Il est trop fort pour moi! Je ne peux pas lui en empêcher! Si elle voit ça! Elle va vouloir me garder à l'infirmerie! » « Bon, va dans la salle commune, je vais voir si Luna est sortie de sa retenue. » « Ok, oui, dans la salle... je... je vais m'asseoir... mes jambes ne tiennent plus... » Ce qu'elle fit de justesse en arrivant. Bah, c'est pas mal ordinaire comme chapitre mdrrr Passons Aux Réponses Aux Reviews : **MymyPotter/Malfoy : (CB) :** Salut à toi !!! Bah c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas répondu au chapitre d'avant !! Ce que j'aime c'est que tu reviens pareil :P Comme ça ton pc te donne des misères ! Ca doit être le nouveau virus de merde que j'ai pogné mdr Presque tout le monde la eu en même temps, anyway ! Tu es la et je suis très contente !! Je sais qu'on est quand même un peu sadique? C'est juste des cours de potion! mdrr elle en prend des privés !:P joke la! Entk… tu lis la suite ? et j'arrête de dire mes niaiseries et n'importe quoi tout court ! :P Allez, Bizouxx **(Luna) :** C'est chiant les prob d'ordi et c'est pas grave si t'as pas pu mettre de review à l'autre ;) **Vivi : (CB) :** Salut à toi ! On est cruel ? Hmm peut-être un ti peu? Sérieux ! Comment se passer de cours de potion ???????? Frôle l'hystérie mdrr Ca va peut-être finir par s'arranger :P J'en sais rien, on l'à même pas écrit encore ! loll Allez ! Bizou **(Luna) :** cruelles, nous ??? jamais de la vie :P Et on est aussi impatientes d'écrire la suite que vous de la lire ;) **Paprika Star : (CB) :** Salut à toi! Si elle va sauter? Tu le sais la :P Mais bon, elle peut toujours y retourner lolll Max craint un peu Drago encore, elle ne l'aime pas spécialement, c'est le dernier de ses soucis disons simplementQu'elle peut le tolérer :P Comment Max va s'en sortir sans Sevy tout mini tout sexy ? Hmm C'est encore dur à savoir… j'ai juste qu'au 9ième chapitre d'écrit jusqu'à maintenant et j'en sais toujours rien mdrr Merci pour tagentille review!! Bizou xxxx **(Luna) :** Et vu nos horaires c'est dur de se voire pour écrire la suite :P Mais vous verrez bien, et puis j'ai pas mal d'idées, et Caro aussi sûrement ;) **Linnie : (CB) :** Coucou à toi! Tu aimes vraiment le chapitre 4 ? Surprenant! Entk, ça reste ton choix :P Je sais que l'authenticité est très présente, j'ai remarqué aussi. On écrit à deux avec deux sortes d'écriture totalementdifférente! Et avec deux façons de penser tout aussi différente, un bon mélange des deux donnent cela! Mettons que si je te dis que c'est moi qui fait Drago(la plupart du temps, pas tjrs) comprends-tu pourquoi il est tant OCC ??mdrrr Moi et Drago notre chimie ne s'égale pas vraiment, ne se tolère pas plus lolll Tu n'aime pas Pansy ? Mais voyont? pourquoi ? loooollllll attend… c'est vraiment pas fini lolll Allez j'me tais la! J'ai trop une grande gueule faut croire! Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Caro **Alisa Adams : (CB) :** Salut à toi!!! Est-ce qu'elle à sauté ???? On allait quand même pas faire sauter une de nos perso principal? Quoique… Nahhhhhhh pas Max :P Mais bon, c'est on jamais pour la fin, et Merlin sait qu'elleest loin d'être terminé :P D'autre lemon à venir, d'autre crise, des engueulades et j'en passe!! Tu verras, bourré de surprise moi et Luna :P Et merci pour ta review!!! Bizou xxxxxxxxx **(Luna) :** Nan nan, notre petite Max adorée n'essayera pas de voler (j'aurais bien voulu la voire essayer quand même) 

****

**Iris : (CB) :** Salut à toi!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très très plaisir!!!! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Bizou xxx

**(Luna) : ** Ma petite Iris, je t'adore aussi et merci de tes visites régulières, ça me fais très plaisir de voir que tu aime 

****

****

**Astria : (CB) :** Salut à toi!! Encore un gros merci pour ta review!! Contente de voir une vieille de MP :P et à très bientôt je l'espère! Bizou xxxxx Caro

**(Luna) :  **Je pensais pas que t'accrocherait autant, mais je suis contente que tu vienne nous lire de temps en temps ;) 

****

T'aurais aimé qu'elle saute ? Pas gentille Luna!

**_Tape tes fesses_**

hihihihi

Bizou à tous

Caro et Luna


	7. Petit dodo forcé et annonce de plaisir

**Titre :** Un amour, une défaite.

**Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max !

**Auteur : ** Caroline Black – Co-écrite avec Luna

**Rating : R**

**Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le petit déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez… (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?

**NdA (CB) :** Bon, je sais, ça prit du temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais vue qu'on a pas trop le temps de se voir c'est temps ci(moi et Luna) on étire les chapitres qu'on à déjà de terminé, alors excusez nous les filles. Ah! Et bonne lecture même si ce chapitre ci et très court… Prochain chapitre… euh… lemon lolll

Ah et j'ai envoyé le chapitre fini à Luna… j'ai enfin pu lui parler aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit 'Poste-le comme ça' et je lui est répondu 'Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles? T'écris rien?' La elle à fini par me dire 'Nah, tu leur diras que je suis trop flemmarde pour(du moins quelque chose du genre lol)' Mais elle m'a dit que le chapitre était bien comme ça, c'est au moins un bon début loll C'est vrai en plus qu'elle est paresseuse cette Luna… toujours moi qui fait tout pfffff loll s't'une joke, je l'adore ma Lunny!! Sinon, j'écrirais certainement pas avec elle mdrrr… Bon, fini le clavardage, je vous laisses lire ce qui vous interresses (tout sauf ce que j'écris mdr) Allez les poussinettes

****

** ! !**

**Hum, Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

** ! !**

****

****

****

**_-- Devant une salle de classe de DCLFDM --_**

****

****

****

Drago arriva devant la porte de la salle de DCLFDM au moment où Luna en sortait.

« Alors ta retenue ?? »

« Pas si terrible, mais il n'a rien eu de plus malin que de me faire recopier la moitié du bouquin... »

« Ecoute, Max va vraiment pas bien, elle refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie et quand je lui demande pourquoi elle me raconte des conneries... Et en plus... »

Quelqu'un toussa. Ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à face au professeur de DCLFDM.

« Retournez dans votre salle commune, le couvre feu arrive bientôt. »

Et il retourna aussi vite dans sa classe et la referma.

« Qu'est-ce qui dit la, lui... le couvre feu n'est pas avant 1heure 30 pour les 6ièmes... »

« Aucune idée. Je crois qu'on devrait emmener Max à l'infirmerie même sans son accord. Si elle refuse de le dire, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de grave... »

** ! !**

Ils se rendirent à la salle commune pour la découvrir presque vide à part queques élèves de 7ième qui étudiaient encore.

Luna se rendit dans la chambre de Max, laissant Drago attendre dans la salle commune. Elle toqua et entra directement.

Elle découvrit Max, étendue sur son lit. De ou elle était placé, elle ne pouvait pas voir si elle était réveillé ou pas.

« Max??? Si tu es réveillée, il faut que je te parle, et si tu n'es pas réveiléée... Eh bien je vais devoir le faire quand même. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit une faible grognement et un soupir... Max dormait bien profondément. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie sur le lit et la secoua, sans effet. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et en fit sortir un filet d'eau qui coula sur le visage de Max

« Hein? Quoi? Ou? ... Ah?!? ..... Lunny?!? », finit-elle par dire en un faible murmure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'infirmerie??? Si tu as quelque chose de grave, il faut y aller. »

Max ouvrit grand les yeux.

« EUh... rien Lunny, il y a rien, pourquoi tu dis ca ? »

Elle essaya un semblant de sourire qu'il n'y allait pas très bien avec sa pâleur extrèment.

« Tu ne vas pas passer entre les gouttes, j'ai peur pour toi et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, même sans ton consentement. »

Max se recula le plus vite possible de son amie.

« Tu peux pas m'obliger à y allez si j'en aie pas envie! »

« Oh que si, vu que tu refuses de dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« Mais il y a rien! Rien qui puisse changer... »

« Si tu ne dis rien, je veux bien te croire que rien ne changera!!! »

Elle avait l'air décidée, et rien ne la fera chager d'avis.

 Pareil pour Max, elle avait peur même si elle savait, un peu en dedans d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de soin. Et c'est en allumant les chandelles que Luna appercue en plus de tout le reste, l'oeil de Max.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé??? Et pourquoi tu ne veut rien me dire??? »

« À ca… », dit-elle en pointant son œil. « C'est le pékinois qui voulait se défouler je crois... pour le reste et pour la 100ième fois, il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Et je suis sensée gober ça??? Désolé ma puce, mais avec moi ça ne prends pas. Excuse-moi pour ce que je vais te faire mais je sens que tu as quelque chose de grave. »

D'un geste vif, elle utilisa le sort de Stupéfixion sur Max, qui tomba à terre.

Drago entra dans la pièce.

« C'était quoi se bruit? Tout va bien? »

« Oui, tout va bien... Enfin je crois... J'ai dû la stupéfixer, elle refusait de venir d'elle-même. Bon, je la fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, toi, passe devant avertir Mme Pomfresh de son arrivée. »

Drago partie en courant avertir Pomfresh comme lui avait demandé Luna. Elle lui préparra un lit et quelque potion dont elle était sur qu'elle aurait besoin.

Luna arriva avec son amie en lévitation.

« Déposer la ici Miss Jordan. »

Luna la fit atterrir doucement

« J'ai dû la stupéfixer, elle n'avait pas envie de venir. Faite votre possible pour découvrir ce qu'elle a, j'ai peur que ça ne soit quelque chose de grave... »

« Aucun problème Miss Jordan, retourner à votre salle commune. Vous pouvez revenir demain matin avant les cours, je vais vous donnez accès pour la voir. »

« Merci... »

Elle sortit, un peu secouée quand même.

« Drago, tu crois que j'ai fait une connerie??? »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

« Pas du tout, c'est ce qu'une vraie amie doit faire d'après moi. Elle a besoin de soin, et si elle ne voulait pas y allez d'elle même, il fallait l'aider et c'est toi la mieux placé pour le savoir. »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai... J'ai fait ce que je devais faire... J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. »

À ce moment là, Pansy apparut au détour du couloir. Elle arrêta de marcher. 'Drago dans les bras de.... de CA!'

Elle était furieuse, elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait l'inciter à être avec une chose de ce genre. Elle allait glisser un mot à Lucius... il ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ca...

« Bon faut que je me change les idées... Et si on allait directement se coucher??? », Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Drago fit une moue.

« Allez se coucher ? J'ai pas envie de dormir moi... »

Pansy était toujours caché sur un coin de mur et à présent, entendait tout de la conversation.

« Qui t'a parlé de dormir??? »

« C'est une invitation ? »

« Peut-être... À toi de voir. »

Drago haussa un sourcil...

'A moi de voir?!?', pensa t'il.

« Et si on rentrait ? » , demanda-t'il sur un ton joyeux qui ne lui était pas très propre à lui même en temps normal.

** ! !******

Ils descendirent à la salle commune, apparement de très bonne humeur.

« _Draaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!_ »

Pansy qui se trouva derrière eux avait crié pour attirer son attention.

« Oh, salut Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux??? », dit Drago

« Je tes chercher partout!! Je m'ennuyais Dray! Je pensais qu'on pouvait passer une soirée ensemble... »

Elle faisait comme si Luna n'était pas la. Elle était très proche de Drago et se foutait complètement de Miss à côté.

« Désolé j'avais prévu de... d'étudier avec Luna. Bye. », Dit-il en montant dans sa chambre, suivi de Luna qui riait à gorge déployé.

« DRAY!!!! Tu Peux pas être avec **_Elle_**! ... En plus... se tenir avec une sang-de-bourbe... T'as pensé à ta réputation ? C'est quoi après ? Tu vas me dire que tu es ami avec Potter ? »

« Écoute, va voir ailleur si j'y suis, là j'ai autre chose à faire, de plus agréable que t'écouter te plaindre. »

Pansy resta bouche bée devant les dernières paroles de Drago.

« _Ça va pas rester comme ça mon cher Dray…_ », murmura-t'elle. « _J'suis sur que ton père va être ravi... _»

Mais quequ'un l'avait entendu…

** ! !**

In the endddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Nanon, juste le chapitre mdr

Hey, j'ai été voir HP3 today… décevant…

J'ai écouté le film Las Vegas Parano (Peur et dégout à Las Vegas) et c'est vraiment fucké mais très bon.

Hmm… ah oui, j'ai downloadé un vieux film des années 80, American Ninja 2, trop drôle! J'écoutais ça j'avais 3-4 ans mdrr

Ah pis j'viens de me repogner un film que j'adore, Les EnsAingnants, avec le bo Josh mdrr

À part ça… ah ya pu personne? Ok… j'dirai pu les films que j'downloads debort…

** ! !******

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

****

****

**_Alisa Adams :_** Coucou à toi!! J'suis toujours aussi contente de recevoir une review de toi!! Ah ouin… tu sais quoi Max elle a ?!?! Dit le moi!!!!!!! J'ai oublié… mdrr Allez… Bizou xxxxxxxxxx et extrèmement contente, je te le redis, d'avoir de tes nouvelles à chapitre nouveau chapitre!

**_Linnie :_** Coucou ma belle!! Merci pour ta review!! Pour le comportement de Max, dit toi juste qu'elle est un peu… disont le, folle. Et oui, à sait jamais c koi elle veut loll allez, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre malgré quil est très court… Gros Bizouxxxxxxxxxx Caro

**_Iris :_** Salut! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit pour la disposition du chapitre… je n'est pas trouvé pourquoi cela avait fait ca et j'ai cherché pourtant!! Entk! Merci bcp pour ta review aussi! Aime dont encore les autres chapitres mdrrr Bizouxxxx Caro

**_Vivi :_** Coucou à toi ! Cruel ? Ben oui ! Il le faut ! Ca fait vivre ! Entk ! C'est ça qu'on dit par che nous mdrrr La petite amie de Rogue ? Ca jamais été officiel mais disons que c'est pas elle qui aurait dit non loll et moi non plus d'ailleurs mdrr Il reste 2 chapitre d'écris mais on les étire un peu… on ne se voit plus et c'est dur de continuer la suite ! mais ! Je vais p-e ravoir mon ordi bientôt, je croise les doigts fort ! Allez, Bizouxxxxxxx Caro


	8. On étudit?

**Titre :** Un amour, une défaite.

**Disclamer :** Rien nous appartient bien sur ! sauf nos deux bébés Luna et Max !

**Auteur : ** Caroline Black – Co-écrite avec Luna

**Rating : R**

**Petite explication :** Je prends le mot dîner pour désigné le petit déjeuné, et le mot souper pour votre dîner. Juste pour que vous les français qui lisiez… (si y'en a !) Je suis gentille, non ?

**NdA (CB) :** Ishhhhhhhh je sens le meurtre très proche… ça se peut? Luna n'a pas lue le chapitre et j'y fais pas lire mdrrrr du moins, la moitié est écrit seulement par moi.

Oui, oui, je suis extrèmement désolé du retard. De un, jai pas d'ordi, de deux, j'étais complètement bloqué sur le lemon… bah oui ça arrive à tout le monde :( tk!! Vous avez votre chapitre et je me dépêche pour la suite! Bizouxxxxx

** ! !**

**Hum, Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

** ! !**

**Chapitre 8 : On étudit?**

Luna et Drago se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celle-ci quand Drago changea d'idée.

« Et si on allait dans ma chambre à la place ? On sera pas dérangé pour 'étudier'. »

- « Oui tu as raison, le travail avant tout. »

-

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre devant Pansy qui regardait toute la scène mais loin de leur déranger, il lui sourit avant de refermer la porte.

« La pauvre, ça doit lui faire un choc de savoir qu'elle n'est pas la seule fille de cette école... »

« Qui trippe sur moi ou qui couche avec moi ? »

« Mmmh... les 2 je dirais. Au fait, c'était bien avec miss pékinois??? »

« Pourquoi toutes les filles veulent savoir si les autres sont bien ou pas ? Tu sais que tu n'est pas la première à me le demander ? » Soupir. « D'habitude, j'envois promener les autres mais je vais faire un effort… »

Drago sourit.

« Je les jamais touché Pansy... qui le voudrait d'ailleurs? »

« Ah tu me rassure, un instant j'y aie cru pourtant. »

« Fait moi rire! Je suis quand même sur qu'elle a lancé cette rumeur sur notre **_'couple'_**... », dit-il en prononçant couple avec dégout.

« Franchement, tout le monde se doutait que c'était que des conneries sorties de son imagination... »

« Pas tout le monde... à part les Serpentard (et même encore), les autres croient que je sors avec Pansy... »

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement.

« Eh bien tout le monde va savoir qu'il y a un petit changement alors... »

« Un gros changement... », murmura-t'il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle de Luna.

« Enfin... si je me trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre demain... », dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

« Si tu te trouve quelqu'un demain, après demain il va être à l'infirmerie... »

Il colla sa bouche contre la sienne et leur langue se rejoint aussitôt.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira près du lit.

« Je vais passer une mauvaise nuit ? », dit-il en souriant toujours.

« Mmmmh... je n'ai pas encore décidé... », dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Il commença à détacher la robe de Luna lentement.

« Faudrait que tu y penses très vite... »

« Tu n'as qu'à décider toi-même. »

Elle recula et il la coucha sur le dos aussitôt.

« Ah moi j'ai déjà décidé depuis longtemps. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Elle entreprit de détacher la robe de Malfoy, à tatons.

« Luna ? »

Elle gémit.

« J'ai envie de toi comme jamais... »

« Ça valait la peine d'attendre alors... »

Il ôta finallement sa robe, celle de Luna et il lui déboutonna sa blouse avec hâte tandis que les mains de Luna essaya de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ils étaient plutôt pressé de commencer maintenant que la 'gêne' si petite était-elle n'était plus la désormais.

« Putain de bouton d'merde… » commença t'il avant qu'une paire de lèvre chaude vienne lui la faire fermer.

Luna défit elle même le **_'Putain de bouton d'merde'_** qui était réellement coincé de sa blouse qu'elle ôta rapidement et qu'elle s'envola avec les vêtements qui tombaient un à un dans un tas, à terre, pas loin du lit.

Les lèvres du blonc dessendirent sur ses seins, ceux qu'il trouvait si parfait! Elle était si parfaite à ses yeux. Une vraie beauté décendue du ciel. Il pourrait passer des nuits entières juste à la regarder, mais la, ce n'était pas le temps.

Il continua son chemin avec sa langue partout sur son corps qu'il connaissait à peine mais qu'il voulait découvrir au complet à tout prix. Ses mains prirent de l'assurance et commencèrent à la caresser partout. Il lui ôta sa jupe et sa petite cullote avec rapidité, il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, pas cette fois ci : « Peut-être un autre fois ».

Il lui écarta les jambes et découvrit pour la deuxième fois, une autre beauté de la nature qu'il gouta immédiatement. Il aimait son goût et en dévora chaque recoin. On entendit un gémissement bien audible sortir de la bouche de Luna. N'importe qui aurait crié être à sa place.

Drago remonta son corps en y laissant trainer sa langue et de la bave brûlante auquelle Luna se cambra de plaisir et d'un besoin… un besoin pressant.

« Drago, dépêche toi! »

On ne le répète jamais deux fois cet ordre la.

Il la pénètra donc doucement ce qui ne dura que la rentrée de la première poussé puis continua dans un rythme effrèné. Elle se souleva pour bien sentir son membre rentré à chaque fois.

Leur petit jeu dura une quinzaine de minute quand Drago n'en pouvait plus.

« Luna… vient… j'en peux plus… »

Pourtant à cet âge la, ils ont à leur plus grande forme mais pas pour Drago. La rumeur de la bête de sexe n'était vraiment qu'une rumeur.

Luna jouit suvi de très près de Drago. Ils restèrent dans la même position quelques intants puis se décolla pour aller l'embrasser et la caresser partout. Il était peut-être un éjaculateur précoce mais il savait donner le plaisir à une femme.

-

Ils s'endormirent très tard ce soir la après avoir parlé des heures.

Drago se sentait bien avec Luna et ne voulait plus penser à autre chose qu'elle.

Luna aussi se sentait aussi bien, elle semblait flotter sur un nuage… mais…

Tous les deux ne savent pas ce que demain leur réserve et… VOUS non plus.

-

-

-

-

Ouais fini pour celui la… M'excuse encore pour l'énorme retard!!

Réponses aux reviews qui seront vraiment pas longue… 

****

****

**_Tiayel : _**_Coucou ma jolie adorée!!! Tu me manques énormément! J'espère que le chapitre ne fait pas trop pitié contrairement aux autres lemons… moi je trouve que si, je devrais seulement me contenter des deaths fics, je réussis mieux mon coup l'adsue loll Le dernier chapitre parlait de Max, mais comme on a deux jolies jeunes femmes à s'occuper, on ne peut pas tjrs les mettre ensemble alors la réponse de 'quest-ce que Max a' va être répondu au prochain chapitre! Gros bizou ma toute belle et à bientôt!!!_

**_Alisa Adams : _**_Salut à toi!! Petite remise en place… Drago s'envoit en l'air avec une pure race(mdr) sang… c Max la sang-de-bourbe et non Luna et puis pour Max, on va tout savoir dans le prochain chapitre!! Merci encore et encore pour ta review, oui elle est très important pour moi, ca me donne toujours des forces pour continuer à poster des belles présentations et des bonnes réponses aux reviews même s'isl sont courte!! Bizouxxxxxxxxx à bientôt!!_


End file.
